Electronic retail stores have a number of advantages over brick-and-mortar stores. For example, electronic retail stores may not be limited to specific hours of operation or geography. As a result, electronic retail stores may enable consumers to shop whenever and wherever is convenient to the consumer. Additionally, electronic retail stores may provide a wider selection of items because electronic stores may not be constrained by the availability of a physical show room floor. Also, prices of items may be lower from electronic retailers that do not maintain a physical or brick-and-mortar store presence.
Despite various advantages provided by electronic retail stores, many customers may still feel some trepidation about purchasing certain types of items through an electronic store. For example, when purchasing art, a customer may be unsure how the art will look or fit in a given environment. Brick and mortar stores or art galleries may allow users to physically view the art in a physical display environment to assist customers in making a purchase.